


Outside Forces

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lila salt, Salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Lila's bubble of lies could only go so far... and those outside that bubble could clearly see what is happeing.





	Outside Forces

**Author's Note:**

> D/c: I own nothing.

  * Lila lives in the present, not for the future. She simply refused to do so. In the present, she could control the now, the present. The future scares her as she knows that one day, she will lose control of everything she had created for herself…
  * It’s too bad that the only people she seemed to have the most control over are her parents, Miss. Bustier’s class and the principal of that pathetic excuse of a school.
  * Everyone else… not so much.
  * There are several individuals easily saw through Lila’s lies and made it a point to steer clear of her.
  * Mireille Caquet had always made it a point to steer clear of her. Alec and Nadja had warned her many times she had to ensure she always gets her facts straight and to keep out of trouble. If she doesn’t, her reputation and career would be in ruin.
    * The tall tales Lila had said about herself, which Mireille checked out herself to find they were all false. Even when she tried to tell someone from Miss Bustier’s class, they had stick their heads into the sand and refuse to listen.
    * Mireille talked to her Alex and Nadja, both of whom took note of the names and ensure to steer clear. Even more so when they looked up the Ladyblog to see those… interviews that featured Lila Rossi.
    * It was clear, she’s nothing but a liar but what could they do? Black list her and mark the Ladyblog as nothing but a tabloid.
  * Aurore knew Lila Rossi is fake the moment she stepped foot into the school. Lila charmed people with her lies and tall tales of supposed meetings with famous people, all lies. All that is needed is a quick google search and you could find everything about one Lila Rossi…
    * Aurore knows she’s charming and prideful, but she will never stoop so low to use lies to get people to like her. She knows her friends, they know she’s fully invested in anything they are interested in. For example, if Mireille is in need of a pep talk, she’s there to assure her that she could do it or with Jean’s hobby in magic. If he needs an assistant, you better bet she’s there helping him.
    * Unlike Lila, who will make up lies to get out of everything unless it helps continue on with those lies.
  * Ms. Mendeleiev isn’t fooled by Lila’s act. The only reason nothing has been done is due to that principal being a gullible and Miss. Bustier not being harsh with her students. She had warned the younger woman that her approach to dealing with her students in a personal level is subpar at most. A stricter hand is needed, especially with how much she allowed to happen under her watch.
    * Ms. Mendeleiev had asked Lila repeatedly for a doctor’s note, nothing. All she kept saying is that she’ll bring one the next day or Miss. Bustier is covering for her student.
    * Then there was the unexplained absences….
    * Perhaps it is finally time to talk to the superintendent about Lila Rossi. 
  * Lila didn’t have control over them and that would be her downfall. 


End file.
